The Prince's Child
The Prince's Child is the daughter (son?) of The Prince, the destructive star-maker and heir to the King of All Cosmos from the Namco-Bandai game ''Katamari Damacy ''and its sequels. Personality The Prince’s Child portrays herself as cold, stern, and stiff-- at least, she feels that she needs to be this way in order to bring pride to her many, many cousins, her father, and her grandfather, The King of All Cosmos. She wishes to become stronger through starmaking.. Though, forgetting about that, she’s still pretty tough and strong enough to lift things over her head or push things twice her size and weight. That being said, she’s got a softer side, such as being happy to play cleanup crew to messes-- all the more opportunity to make more stars out of things, after all! The Prince’s Child also has a bit of an inner struggle, regarding her gender. Initially, she was brought up as a male, due to her voice (and because there was literally no other way to find out), and this was what urged her to put on a serious demeanor. It was until she got older and grew out eyelashes that The Prince had made a mistake and began treating her like the girl she deserved to be treated as.. Or, rather, the girl he thought she deserved to be treated as. The Prince’s Child had gotten used to being parented as a boy, and now suddenly in her teenage years, she’s being parented as a girl as if she were reborn. This clearly caused some confusion within her, and while she asks of people to refer to her as the “Princess of The Prince”, she’s not entirely sure if she enjoyed life as a ‘princess’ or not. She soon began to hide this predicament with her stern personality, and forced starmaking as a first priority above all else in order to leave the opportunity to resolve this. Appearance As expected in the royal family, The Prince’s Child wears an odd top that reaches up to her head in a pill-shape with an antenna. The primary color of the top is burgundy, with light, medium, and then dark stripes of red on the adornment around her head. Her pants are dark blue, as well as her shoes-- though this may have something to do with them being one and the same. Her hair-- or at least a part of it-- appears as a small tuft of black between her eyes. Relationships Family The Prince The Prince’s Child and The Prince have an overall heartwarming relationship, especially compared to him and The King of All Cosmos, rolling things big and small to earn his attention. In contrast, The Prince cheers his child on in practically everything she does, including making stars and admiring ‘the sizes of the things’ and striving to make ones as big as them. The King of All Cosmos The Prince’s Child thinks the King is.. Weird, to say the least-- referring to himself as if there were more of him constantly, the posing.. And not to mention the way of transportation for her in order to get her to Game High, the ‘Royal Rainbow’. That being said, she enjoys his zaniness, even if it leads to her dad having to clean up the mess afterwards. Despite this, she finds his zaniness rather entertaining, if not slightly unbecoming of a high royal. Romance The Prince’s Child would enjoy someone fun-loving and not quite as stern as she paints herself, just to spice things up if things ever get stale for her. A royal can only keep up a serious side for so long. Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist